


Death, Taxes, and Paperwork

by anime_sock



Category: K (Anime), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Office-Based Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_sock/pseuds/anime_sock
Summary: It was bad enough when Fushimi got on his case, because Fushimi cared more about removing the offending annoyance than correcting the one instigating it. Kunikida's sense of order and the rules of society was far more personal.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Death, Taxes, and Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/gifts).



Kunikida pushed up his glasses on his nose and went over another stack of reports, marking them up with a judicious (and vicious, in Domyouji's opinion) eye. "Crayon again?" he demanded while Domyouji made an attempt to disappear into the floor.

It was bad enough when Fushimi got on his case, because Fushimi cared more about removing the offending annoyance than correcting the one instigating it. Kunikida's sense of order and the rules of society was far more personal.

"I'll fix it."

Kunikida sighed when he'd dismissed yet another member of the sword squad to fix their mission report. Somehow he always started following a wonderful, sword-bearing leader of justice and high ideals and ended up buried in minions with an allergy to well-written paperwork.

"Kunikida-kun!" a terrible, no good, very bad voice suddenly sing-songed through the space as Dazai poked his head in Kunikida's office. "We have a case!"

Kunikida didn't have to go take one, but he was more than ready to get out of the office Munakata had given him. "You're writing the mission report."

Dazai blinked, then smiled in a most disturbing way. "Of course!"

Kunikida sighed. Death, taxes, and bad mission reports they would ever have with them.


End file.
